Advances in technology and transportation have demonstrated systems to automate the driving of passenger and freight transportation vehicles, to communicate various road information to road users, to communicate various information between vehicles (V2V), and to communicate between vehicles and non-vehicle road users, as well as infrastructure (V2X).